Slechte Gewoonten
by CattyRosea
Summary: Hilde heeft de neiging haar kleren gewoon te laten liggen waar ze ze uittrekt. Duo vindt dit niet erg. Tenminste, totdat...


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 17-12-2009._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Slechte Gewoonten

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** T

**Genre:** Humor

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Doe maar gewoon de hele serie.

**Waarschuwingen:** Er wordt gesproken over een volwassen onderwerp dat _niet_ seks is - en af en toe een beetje over seks. :P

**Koppels:** Duo Maxwell x Hilde Schbeiker

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Hilde heeft de neiging haar kleren gewoon te laten liggen waar ze ze uittrekt. Duo vindt dit niet erg. Tenminste, totdat...

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Veel leesplezier. XD

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Slechte Gewoonten**

_Er is echt geen greintje militaire discipline in je overgebleven, hè Hilde?_ dacht Duo terwijl hij door het huis dwaalde op zoek naar kledingstukken. _Maar ik neem aan dat je het daar toch niet voor deed._

Hij floot iedere keer dat hij iets tegenkwam op een wel heel indrukwekkende plek, zoals de bovenste plank in hun kleine kantoortje, om de achterpoot van de eettafel gedraaid, of achter een losse plint vastzittend. Het was verbazingwekkend hoeveel ze wel niet liet slingeren in de spanne van een week.

Niet dat hij te klagen had. Er was een "regel" in huis, waar ze het zo min mogelijk over hadden maar zich zo goed mogelijk aan hielden: hij deed de was en klaagde niet over Hilde's slonzigheid, en Hilde maakte al zijn eten en klaagde niet over zijn mysterieuze verdwijnen iedere dag rond afwastijd. Trouwens, hij was zelf ook niet helemaal onschuldig. Als hij niet van tevoren al wist dat er iets was terechtgekomen toen hij gisteravond de film saai begon te vinden, had hij nooit achter de bank gekeken.

Toen hij uit de bijkeuken terugkwam om zijn volgende lading vuile was op te sporen, trof hij Hilde in de hal aan met een paar bruine papieren zakken in haar armen. Ze duwde net de voordeur dicht met haar voet.

'Hee, schatje, hoe ging het?' vroeg hij, en kwam naar haar toe om haar een pakkerd op de wang te geven, terwijl zij haar schoenen afschopte.

'Super! Kom op, geef me eens een echte zoen, dat heb ik wel verdiend.' zei ze, hem met haar vrije hand dichter naar zich toe trekkend. Duo deed grijnzend wat ze vroeg. 'We hebben de klus. En de dochter is ook een eigen bedrijf aan het opzetten, dus hebben we er over een tijdje waarschijnlijk een nieuwe klant bij. _En_ -' - ze rammelde met haar zakken - '- ik heb lekkers meegebracht. Om het te vieren.'

'Dat is inderdaad geweldig,' beaamde Duo, die gretig in de zakken keek. 'Laat me boven nog even de boel opruimen en dan kom ik bij je.'

'Okee.'

'En laat wat voor me over, wil je?' riep hij over zijn schouder terwijl hij de trap op vloog. Hij kon haar zogenaamd kwaadaardige lach zelfs in de badkamer nog horen.

Zoals gewoonlijk waren zijn kleren de enige die ook daadwerkelijk in de wasmand waren beland. Hij kreeg hoofdpijn als hij soms aan de inhoud van Hilde's kledingkast dacht; er lagen altijd zoveel verschillende kleren door het huis verspreid, maar ze leek wel nooit iets anders te dragen dan truien en leggings. En als ze ooit zouden proberen alles netjes weg te leggen, zou er dan genoeg ruimte in de kast zijn? Hij had zo'n vermoeden dat een kast vol met Hilde's kleren net een handgranaat zonder pen was.

Met zijn ogen en lippen toegeknepen tegen ongewenste stofwolken wurmde Duo zich onder het bed, en kwam er weer onder vandaan met een onderbroek. Hij grijnsde. Hier had je nog een reden dat hij niets te klagen had.

Net toen hij het in de wasmand wilde gooien viel hem iets op. Hij gilde, liet de onderbroek walgend vallen, en veegde als een bezetene zijn hand aan zijn broek af.

'Godverdomme, Hilde!' vloekte hij. Heel voorzichtig pakte hij het weer op, met twee vingers om het bovenste kantrandje. Bij nader onderzoek moest hij zijn eerste indruk bijstellen. De bruine vlekken zaten te ver naar voren om te zijn wat hij aanvankelijk dacht.

Er begon een spiertje te trekken onder zijn linkeroog.

'HILDE!'

Er klonk gekletter uit de keuken, en voordat hij ook maar een stap kon verzetten kwam Hilde met grote ogen de trap op stuiven. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg ze, terwijl ze rondkeek op zoek naar de reden voor dat onmenselijke kabaal.

Duo stak de onderbroek snel naar voren en gooide de wasmand op het bed zodat hij met zijn andere hand naar het aanstootgevende kledingstuk kon wijzen. 'Er zit bloed op je ondergoed! Waarom zit er bloed op je ondergoed?'

Hilde fronste. 'Bloed?'

Ze nam het broekje van hem over; Duo was het maar al te graag kwijt.

'Oh, krijg nou wat. Dat gaat er nu natuurlijk hartstikke moeilijk uit.' mompelde ze.

'Hilde,' zei Duo met trillende stem. 'dat lag _onder het bed_.'

Ze keek met een onschuldig gezicht naar hem op. 'Echt waar? Oeps.'

'_Oeps?'_

Haar wangen begonnen nu rood te kleuren, maar haar uitdrukking bleef zo perfect verbaasd dat hij het zeker zou hebben gewaardeerd als de omstandigheden niet waren wat ze waren.

'Ja, ik, eh, heb hem zeker uitgeschopt de laatste keer dat ik ongesteld werd en vergeten dat hij daar lag. Je weet hoe ik ben 's ochtends.' Ze gebaarde lacherig met de onderbroek.

Duo staarde haar vol ongeloof aan.

Hilde staarde terug en lachte nog wat.

Duo kon het niet echt waarderen dat ze zo met het bebloede ding stond te zwaaien.

Snapte ze niet dat dit iets was waar hij helemaal niets van wilde weten? Na een leven vol openbare baddergelegenheden (of erger) was hij er wel aan gewend, maar het waarderen? Ammenooitniet! En trouwens, die openbare douches had hij gedeeld met andere mannen, niet met meisjes!

Hij probeerde het nog een laatste keer, met zijn meest klaaglijke stem: 'Hilde... je bent ongesteld geworden en hebt je vuile ondergoed rond laten slingeren.'

De nonchalante houding viel weg en Hilde gooide haar handen in de lucht. 'Het is maar een beetje bloed! Niet eens eng bloed - _goed_ bloed. Het betekent dat ik vruchtbaar ben en er de laatste tijd geen condooms zijn gescheurd. Wat is het probleem? Het is gewoon natuurlijk!'

'Wat het probleem is? Er is nog nooit bloed door op je kleren gekomen, dat is het probleem!' wierp Duo tegen.

'O jawel.' Ondanks haar nu vuurrode gezicht wist Hilde hem uit te lachen. 'Soms gebeurt dat gewoon. Soms begint het 's nachts en _zit_ het bloed er gewoon als ik 's morgens wakker word. Of het gebeurt als ik het druk heb en ik merk het niet. _Jij_ hebt dat gewoon nooit gemerkt omdat ik het verberg door altijd alles meteen in de te was doen.'

Duo deinsde terug. 'Nou moet je niet mij de schuld geven!'

'Doe ik ook niet.' Ze keek hem met onverhuld leedvermaak aan. 'Ik probeerde je alleen maar te sparen. Maar je hebt gelijk. Er is geen enkele reden om aanstoot te nemen aan het feit dat er meer komt kijken bij mijn geslacht dan borsten en meervoudige orgasmen.'

Duo's mond viel open. _Aanstoot nemen?_ 'Jij - je laat met bloed bevlekte kleren rondslingeren!'

'Maar om de een of andere reden hoor ik je nooit klagen als ik op gewone dagen mijn ondergoed laat liggen.' zei Hilde sluw.

Al het bloed dat daarnet naar Hilde's wangen was gestegen leek wel naar die van Duo te migreren.

Ze gooide het broekje smalend in de wasmand, die op zijn kant op het bed lag. 'Maak je geen zorgen, volgende keer zorg ik ervoor dat ik het niet vergeet.' Ze keek hem schattend aan. 'Ik denk alleen niet dat ik voortaan nog een aparte draai doe alleen maar voor wat bloed. Het heeft echt geen nut om zoveel water en stroom te verspillen. Was die maar extra heet, we zien wel wat er gebeurt. Als de vlekken er niet helemaal uit komen is het ook geen ramp.'

Duo gaapte haar alleen maar aan, niet in staat zijn mond dicht te krijgen. Hilde's grijns werd wat vriendelijker. Ze kuste hem op de wang en zei: 'Het spijt me, maar je raakt er wel aan gewend.' Toen ging ze weer naar beneden. 'Schiet nou maar op. Die taart is lekkerder nu hij nog warm is.'

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden. ^_^


End file.
